The impossible
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Damon loses a friend , who later  comes back in an altered state in which Damon has to put her down  when  she cant cope. Then later finds out Caroline was turned . " We  have to kill her , it s for the best " now why would Damon say that
1. Chapter 1

The impossible …..

We all know that Damon hated Caroline being turned even though he never truly said anything . Here is a look into why he hated Caroline being turned and why he was so quick to say they had to kill her. If anyone has any idea as to where to take this please let me know

This is going to be the shortest intro to a story and I apologize, but this was on my mind and I to get it out.

The darkness never bothered her as she slipped quickly in between the trees. Her eyes well-adjusted to the lack of light. Also the fact that she was with friends helped a lot. She looked up at the stars, which where shining brightly in the Montana sky. She pulled her sheep lined coat closer to her body, 36 degrees was still cold and she could see her breath in front of her face.

She was starting to get cold and tired for that matter, why was she always the bait for things like this. Stephan and Damon begged her that was why. Ugh she was better off without them. What was she thinking no she wasn't. She heard a twig snap, her head twirled around to look in the direction of the noise. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw Stephan stepping out of the woods.

"Jesus, Stephan you scared the crap out of me "she told the vampire who hadn't moved from the spot. She took a step closer to the vamp and realized it wasn't Stephan or Damon. He was bigger than them. A voice caught her attention as two pair of feet hit the ground running towards her.

"Reece!" It was Stephan's voice. She turned to see where he was coming from. Two other forms came towards her and grabbed each arm pulling her away from where Stephan. A black van pulled up to where the one man was standing while the other two tried to haul her into the van.

Reece kicked and scratched and screamed for Damon and Stephan to help her.

" Reece "

"Damon" she screamed as loud as she could , she fought with all her might to break free and could feel rips in her flesh as she tried feverishly to get away .

Stephan grabbed his brother to hold him back , there was too many of them hauling their friend off into the van , Damon shoved against his brother to get to their friend but for some reason Stephan was able to hold him back ,all he could do was listen to Reece's screams for help.

Reece was brought before the taller man who spooked her in the first place, he was a handsome man m hair curls black eyes , and he looked into her hazel orbs and compelled her to stop struggling . Which she did , the Vampire waited until he saw the Salvatore brothers come into view and sunk his razor sharp teeth into her pale throat , getting her to scream bloody murder.

He drew his fangs out of her throat , leaving her just an inch away from death and threw her limp body into the van . He looked at the brothers and smirked before getting into the van himself , he starred right at Damon then flipped him off . Got into the van and it drove away .

Every fiber in his body fighting to run after the van or at least get into his car and follow them , but he had to be careful this is what Eric wanted . Damon leaned into his brother and dropped to the ground . He looked up his younger brother who had the same defeated look that he did .

Ok that's all I have for now .


	2. Chapter 2

The impossible …..

We all know that Damon hated Caroline being turned even though he never truly said anything . Here is a look into why he hated Caroline being turned and why he was so quick to say they had to kill her. If anyone has any idea as to where to take this please let me know

Just a note – I've had time to think about this one and I'm adding Klaus into it.

The pounding of the metal on metal was killing Reece's head , it wasn't enough that she was trying not to look scared but to actually not feel scared was another thing . She opened or rather tried to open her hazel eyes. She was locked in cage of some sort. She reached out to test the bars and got zapped by electricity. She frowned and wondered why who ever had her thought she was that much of a threat.

"Good morning princess "a British accent greeted her, she turned her head to see where it was coming from. There walking towards her was a good looking man, maybe in his late 20's. He had harked blonde hair and blue eyes and the reddest lips she had ever seen. To say he wasn't attractive would have been a lie. He was also very well dressed.

"What do you want from me, and it is not a good morning, I was kept in this cage all night and I'm cold and sore "she tried.

The man's eyes narrowed for a moment then looked at the man who grabbed her " Eric , I said not to hurt her and she is implying that you and your goons did , now I'll have to set an example" he walked closer to the Eric and with one quick motion, ripped out his heart and tossed it to the floor . He turned his attention back to Reece.

" I do apologize , you will be out of that cage soon enough but for now you have to stay there , but I promise no one will hurt you anymore "

"Why did you do this to me, Stephan and Damon will be looking for me you know they won't stop "

"My dear, they will stop looking for you until I give you back and I was lonely. But I'll tell you the whole story later."

Reece watched as the man walked away. She sat back on the floor and touched where Eric had feed off of her and was glad that he was dead. She felt around in her pockets for her cell phone but couldn't find it. She sat against the metal wall and placed her head on her knees, she wondered where Damon and Stephan were; maybe this guy killed them too. She wasn't going to think about it. They would find her and save her, it's what they did.

He watched his brother pace, but tries to look like he wasn't pacing with a drink in his hand and a frown on his face. Damon hadn't slept and Stephan had only gotten a few hours. He had to go back to Mystic Falls without their friend because Elena needed them. It was too hard to choose between the girls but Stephan had to go help Elena and Damon would follow without a word. Besides he had called his best friend Lexi to help with the search. Lexi was glad to help she had liked Reece.

"Don't worry I'm sure where ever she is she is raising all kinds of hell "Lexi told them as they were packing to leave and go back home.

Stephan nodded at his friend in agreement "I'm sure she is, come on Damon lets go try to save another damsel in distress, Lexi be careful "he told her as he hugged her. Lexi watched as the two Salvatore brothers left.

She didn't know what had happened except that Reece had been kidnapped. Who would want to kidnap her she wasn't anything special. Lexi sighed as she dialed a number on her phone.

It hadn't been long of a wait. The man came back into the room with keys and a steaming cup of something. He unlocked the door and motioned for Reece to come out. She stood up and carefully walked past him to the other side of the cage.

"Here drink this you will warm up right way "he said handing her the cup. Reece took the cup from him and sipped it, coffee he gave her coffee.

"Thank you. I need to call Damon and Stephan right away to let them know I'm fine, can I do that?" she asked. Klaus smiled at her and closed the gap between them; he used his compulsion easily on her.

"You can call them in a few days to tell them you are fine and that right now you don't want to go home just yet "he stepped away from her smiling.

"You know what I'll call them later, thank you for the coffee "Reece squeaked out not sure what had just happened.

Klaus watched her , he was the most powerful of them all but something about the way she acted not totally believing what he told her to say was a little troubling , perhaps she had vervane in her system , but that still shouldn't of caused her to be confused .

"Now, my dear what is your name? "

"Reece. Reece Walker, what do I call you? "She asked him.

"My name is Klaus, now let's get you into my house "

Reece, turned pale she had heard of a Vampire named Klaus before, she dropped her cup and started run, in an instant she felt a strong hand around her throat and was suddenly pressed up against a wall.

"I so had hoped you wouldn't have done that "Klaus growled out in her ear as he slammed her once more into the wall. He watched the vein in her neck throb. He licked at it before sinking his teeth into her neck and began to drink; he tuned out her screams and held her in place until he knew she was too weak to move. He let go of her neck, licking up some of the blood that was spilling out. He didn't want to kill her not yet that was going to be Damon's job.


End file.
